


Protection with Smiles

by theabridgedkuriboh



Category: Yugioh arc v
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabridgedkuriboh/pseuds/theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya worries for the final round of the Friendship tournament. Reira comes by to ask for help with Reiji, knowing that Yuya is the only one to help him unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection with Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I have barely seen any of Arc V and a lot of it has been from Tumblr posts so I'm sorry if this story sucks. I don't know a lot about what's going on so I couldn't really expand into too much plot.

Neo Domino City is so much different from Maiami city, aside from the Friendship tournament and the craziness that has ensued since before and during it, Yuya has noticed that Neo Domino is filled with bright lights and action duels, but also separation. There was no unison at all. He noted this when he was taken in by Crow and his group of kids. They were completely segregated from the people of Neo Domino. The Satellite is nothing like the city; in the Satellite Yuya has seen people struggle and fight for what they want, but in the city it’s different, you fight for entertainment, for your life, for the will of the people. Entertainment dueling in his forte, but it was never at this level, nothing like this at all.

And now that he’s discovered that Reiji is involved somehow with the Lancers, everything has taken an even bigger turn that before. Yuya worries for Reira’s safety in all of this, and whether or not Reiji knows what he’s doing. The idea of the Lancers still boggles Yuya’s mind, that they would even need a defense force to defend themselves from other dimensions, but being here in Neo Domino, where Synchro summoning is the most common form of dueling, that they traveled here through dimensions, Yuya can understand now why they would need it. Jean was a tyrant to this dimension, and the way things were going it wouldn’t be long before things would spread and either Synchro would fall, or there would be war between Standard and Synchro; and before long Academia would join in as well, and whether they would fight against Standard or Synchro is undetermined, but Yuya wasn’t sure which would be more terrifying at this point.

But the finals of the Friendship Cup are finally starting up soon. Someone was going to win, and everyone else was going to be sent off to the underground. It was a scary thought to try and imagine what everyone is going through down there, how hectic everything is, and how much pain they are going through. Yuya didn’t want to think about it at all, but couldn’t help but worry that he would be next, or that someone he cares about is going through hell and he can’t do anything about it. All he could do was his best and win, and hope that when he did his friends would be let go.

Looking to the windows of his room, he could see the skies beginning to darken and the moon rising up. It was getting late. He would have to get to bed soon if he wanted to be well rested for another day of dueling. He would be facing off against Crow next. Crow was a very strong opponent. He and Shun put on an incredible show with their skill. He was excited to face off against him, but also nervous. There was something in his gut that told him this would not be an ordinary match.

The door to his room opened softly, it barely made a sound. Yuya turned around and saw Reira standing at the door, somewhat. He was standing halfway in the door, looking in from the outside. His lost blue eyes gazed into the room, at Yuya. Yuya blinked and took a few steps forward before stopping.

“What’s wrong, Reira? Why are you here and not with Reiji?” Yuya asks.

Reira didn’t say anything at first. He clenched his fingers into the doorway before responding. “Snuck out.” He replies. “I snuck out….to get away for a bit.”

Yuya waved him inside and Reira slowly makes his way into the room. He takes a seat on Yuya’s bed and Yuya sits beside him. They don’t speak for a few minutes, they sit in complete silence. Yuya does not rush Reira, but rather waits until he’s comfortable to speak.

“Are you feeling alright, Reira? Is something bothering you?” Yuya asks.

“I’m alright.” Reira responds.

“Then why did you decide to come and see me so late? Something has to be bothering you to have to come and see me this late.” Yuya insists.

Reira’s fingers twiddle together in his lap, and his head stays bowed. He was worried what Yuya would ask him to say the real reason why he was here. That involved his brother and Yuya himself. He didn’t want to pressure him at all, he trusted Yuya. But he also knew that he needed to focus on the tournament as everyone else, and not distract him with things like this.

“Reira,” Yuya places a soft, gentle hand on Reira’s shoulder and smiles at him. “You can talk to me. You know that. You don’t have to be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid.” Reira replies. He turns to face Yuya and looks up at him. “I need your help….with my big brother.”

Yuya grew concerned when Reira said that. “What’s wrong with Reiji?”

“He’s been working really hard with the Lancers, trying to ready themselves for any possible attacks. It’s all he worries about now since I’m no longer in the tournament.” Reira looks away from Yuya and down at his lap. “He’s set all of his time into the Lancers, to perfect their strategies and monitor other dimensional travels. I’ve been working with him for most of that time.”

“So, what you’re saying is that he’s pushing himself too hard?” Yuya asks.

“He is…” Reira replies. He clenches his fingers into his jacket and looks at his feet. “Please Yuya,” He lifts his head, but does not look Yuya in the eye. “Could you get my brother’s mind off of the Lancers, just for a little while?”

Yuya wasn’t sure just how he would do that. He and Reiji were not on the best terms. The last time they spoke to each other was when they were arguing over Reira’s care. He wasn’t sure if that made him qualified to try and get Reiji to loosen up for a bit. If anyone should be trying to get him to relax, it should be someone Reiji actually cares for.

“Reira I-”

Yuya’s door opened once again and the two boys look up to see who it was. Reira stands up immediately.

“Big brother…” Reira mutters.

Reiji stood at the door, a somewhat disgruntled look in his eyes. When he saw Reira something that Yuya could not identify flashed in Reiji’s iris eyes. He wondered if perhaps it was jealousy or maybe resentment.

“What are you doing here, Reira?” Reiji asks.

Reira was going to respond but Yuya beat him to the punch and spoke up for him. “He came by to talk, Reiji. He’s fine.”

Reiji didn’t respond right away. But instead held out a hand for Reira to take. Reira walks over and takes his big brother’s hand and stands by his side. Reiji was about to leave without a word, when Yuya stepped closer and made a quick suggestion.

“Reiji, how about we take Reira up to the balconies? Get some fresh air?” Yuya says enthusiastically.

“Reira doesn’t need any more fresh air. He’ll get plenty on the walk back.” Reiji replies. The Akaba brothers quickly take their leave, but Reira let’s go of Reiji’s hand, causing Reiji to stop in his tracks. The elder brother looks back at the younger, who was looking back at Yuya.

“I want to go with Yuya….to the balconies.” Reira speaks up.

Reiji sees that Reira is serious. He knows that Reira is usually caged inside for hours at a time, and that he is a young boy who needs to see the world. But there was so much that they need to get done, that there was little time for fun. Not to mention that Reira has been trained for this, to ready himself for possible dimensional warfare with dueling.

But when has Reira had time for himself?

“Ten minutes.” Reiji replies. He adjusts his glasses and turns away. Reira smiles faintly and grabs onto Yuya’s coat tails. “But that’s all. After that we need to go back to monitoring.”

“Yes, big brother.” Reira says.

The three walk together to the area where the balconies were. When they walk out into the cool night air, Reira’s eyes immediately widen with wonder at the sight of the blues of the sky, and the golden glow of the stars, the bright lights of the city and the enchantment of the nightlife. He couldn’t see it from the ground, and was not paying much attention on the way here. But now that he was up here at this height, he could see everything.

Neo Domino City was a marvelous world of color. Reira wanted to see it all, every inch of this place.

“It’s so beautiful…” He says breathlessly. He turns his gaze to his brother who is looking off into the distance as well. “Isn’t it, Big Brother?”

Reiji says nothing for a moment. He only stands and watches. Reira looks back towards the city, his smile fading slightly, but not enough to be noticeable. He looks to Yuya who was watching the city with a bittersweet joy. He took Yuya’s coat tail in his hand once again, and watches as he looks towards him, a look of surprise in his red eyes.

“The city of Neo Domino is beautiful, yet it’s corrupted by so much darkness that it’s almost palpable.” Reiji says. Reira looks up at his brother, and watches as the emotion, the sorrow, leaves his brother’s eyes and is replaced with desire. A strong and passionate desire, a raging fire. “That’s why we’re fighting Reira. We’re trying to protect this place, along with Maiami City, to keep the beauty and innocence from being taken away.”

“I can see why you would want to do that.” Yuya replies. He turns to face Reiji, who refuses to meet his gaze. “While I disagree with how this city works, it’s such a beautiful place. Academia would only bring it into more darkness. Better to improve what the city is now to something better, rather than start from a devastated ground to roof scenario.”

“The physical beauty hides its ugly interior. The people of this city are disgustingly inadequate. They are ruled by fear. But that’s why we’re here, to rid them of that fear. We have to protect these people and assure that they are capable of handling themselves if Academia makes their way here. If they do, there will surely be a horrific battle.” Reiji declared.

Reiji directs his gaze to Yuya. “The Lancers are my work, my family has been working to perfect the art of dueling to the nearest degree of perfection. It’s not just entertainment to us, but rather a means of protection. Your world of dueling and mine are very different.”

Yuya understands what Reiji is saying, even so, he can’t help but feel that Reiji is wrong. “Dueling as a means of battle, and an art of entertainment.”

Reiji raises an eyebrow. “I don’t quite follow.”

“Dueling can be used as protection, but can also be used to put smiles on the faces that you’re trying to protect.” Yuya says proudly. He looks to Reira with a bright smile, and Reira smiles back. Reiji begins to understand the way Yuya thinks. Even so, it was radical thinking.

“Dueling is no longer just a game when the lives of others are at stake. It’s simply a game of life or death now.”

“But when did it stop being a game?” Yuya asks. “It’s still a card game. And it’s still entertaining. And it brings smiles to the faces of others. Duel Monsters is still just a game.”

“A game with deadly consequences.”

“But still a fun game.” Reira chimes in.

Duel monsters has always been a game of chance, both in fun and in life, but the game will always be a game, and the game will always be fun. Yuya has always seen duel monsters as something to marvel at, something that will make people smile, and something he finds joy in. Reiji has experienced it differently, but Yuya was sure he feels the same deep down.

“Our match was intense, I remember it like it was yesterday.” Yuya says dreamily. He thinks back to their fight, of how well they connected, on how much Reiji surprised him with his skill. Even though the duel never concluded, it was one that Yuya would never forget. “You managed to Pendulum summon, even without ever meeting me, like my special summoning method was one longer special, that it was the simplest thing in the world. You knew my next move before even I did. So, when you walked away like it was nothing, I just couldn’t believe it.”

Reiji again could say nothing. He was speechless. He remembers that duel all too well. He remembers going to the You Show Duel School with the intention of dueling Yuya Sakaki. He had his own reasons for doing so, reasons that did not entirely involve his mother.

His reasons were selfish, all for the sake of his work and the stake of the Lancers.

Yuya was going to continue with his thought, when a loud noise shot through the sky causing both Yuya and Reira to flinch for a moment. An explosion of color lit up the night sky, purple, green and pinks. Reira gasps in awe. Yuya smiles.

Fireworks. The Friendships Cup finals begin in just a few hours. Everything was coming an end soon. And soon, Yuya would free his friends from the underground.

That also meant Academia was closing in.

“Your time has long since ended, Reira.” Reiji says. He takes his brother’s shoulder in his hand to grab his attention. “It’s time we get going.”

Reira wants to fight him, saying that he wants to stay a bit longer. But he also knew that his brother was right. Soon they would have to be awake and alert for the tournament’s final round, to be ready for whenever something goes wrong. They have to be ready to fight!

“Yes, big brother.” Was all Reira could muster up.

The Akaba brothers take their leave of the balconies. Yuya quickly follows after them. It was late, the night was slowly coming to an end and dawn would be upon him before long. He had a tournament to win. He had to save his friends. He had to save Yuzu.

“I trust you to protect this dimension, Reiji.” Yuya says as he and Reira enter the elevator.

Reiji smiles faintly. “I don’t need your trust. This dimension will never fall to Academia. I’d rather die than let that happen.”

Reira smiles as well. “Good luck, Yuya. Win the tournament. We’re counting on you.”

Yuya nods and the doors close, and the Akaba brothers are gone. Yuya retreats back to his room, the early hours of dawn were quickly approaching and he needs sleep. He was to face Crow next, and he was still unsure if he could defeat him.

Even so, he was sure it would be an entertaining match.


End file.
